The objective of this Phase I trial is to determine the qualitative and quantitative toxicities of 21 day continuous infusion of low dose topotecan in combination with Paclitaxel (Taxol). Maximally tolerated dose (MTD) will be determined using this combination in 2 patient populations with biopsy proven cancer: those who are previously treated and those who are previously untreated. Topotecan levels and antitumor activity will be documented.